Scars
by RaccoonJess
Summary: Tsume met a young pup on the way to freeze city and takes her along. Follows main story plot.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I suppose the first thing I remember as a pup is my mom's warmth. The second would be just when my eyes where opening, I remember a lot of blurs, and loud cracking. I remember hearing my sibling's cries, and the loud snarling of my mother, and then the sudden searing pain on my fore left shoulder and my left ear. That's the last I remember for a while.

When I had woken up it was dark out and very cold. And I was alone. I cried for the loss of my mother, and cried for the loss of my siblings. I cried myself to sleep that night, shivering.

A pulling on my scruff jerked me awake. I curled my tail in between my hind legs as pups tend to do, and whimpered softly to be put down.

I was put down on my paws. Looking up I found that the wolf carrying me was an adult male wolf, with an 'X' shaped scar on his chest. Me of course being the pup I was said," Whoa! You're huge!"

The gray wolf scoffed and looked at me pointedly. "No you're just a runt is all."

I blushed under my dark black and white fur. I looked up at him. "Hey what's your name?"

He blinked "Tsume, and what's your name?"

I looked down at my black paws, "I was never named. My momma….was killed before she had named us…."

"Rika"

I looked up at him, head cocked. "What?"

He looked away from me while standing. "You look like a Rika to me…"He started walking away from me.

I looked away sadly, 'I guess I'm not wanted…'

"Hey"

I looked up and he was standing farther away, looking back at me. "You coming or what?"

I got up and clumsily ran to him, when I had caught up to him I asked. "Hey, can I call you poppa?"

Chapter One

I spent a good few years with Tsume and he was like a father figure for me. We had traveled far and had found this dome city we now reside in, it was called Freeze city. Tsume is the alpha of a human pack, although I guess in human terms it would be the leader of a gang. See he can only do this because he has two forms, his wolf for and his human. His human form was an intimidating figure towards humans. He was clad in leather and his scar showing on his chest, always wearing his sun glasses, his short silver hair in a thin pony tail. Like I said he's intimidating to humans, but not to me he's like a giant teddy bear.

Earlier I had stated that most wolves had two forms a human and a wolf form. Well I'm weird and can't go into my human form. So I stay in my wolf form all the time, since I'm small enough. I'm small because apparently I'm part dog…..embarrassing I know. But luckily I look more wolf than dog. Tsume makes everyone think I'm a dog by taking me on a leash, and collar, although on missions I either wait outside, at our temporary living space. When I do go on missions with him I just have to wear my collar. My collar is lime green with spike's. The good part about it though is that people pet me and it feels really good! Tsume hate it when they do it saying their spoiling me. Over all its nice here.

But lately I've been feeling weird lately, like something is going to happen, something life changing. Though…when I tell Tsume this he just laughs and waves me off saying 'Oh its cause your female'

(INTERLUDE)

Today we'd had a big raid on a passing by noble train passing by. Now we're on our way back to our meeting spot by the big tree. We were walking past a bar at the moment and Tsume stopped suddenly. Everyone else kept walking back to the hide out. I kept walking until I was standing right next to him and looked at where he was looking at. We were outside an old bar. There was a big blue dog tied onto a fire hydrant via her leash and color. The blue dog spotted us and started barking and snarling angrily.

Tsume grabbed my scruff, and with a yelp from me, he was running. He past the part of the gang that had gotten ahead of us, and yelled a quick 'hurry up '.

It was later in the day were Tsume and I were actually on our way back to the big tree. When we got there everyone was crowded around it.

"I think it's a big dog…" One of the members said to another.

Tsume frowned to himself and told them to pull it out, all the while saying that it's not a dog.

One of the men went to pull the 'dog' out but it attacked and killed them both. Ghel, who was standing close by looked scared out of his mind. The white wolf looked up; Tsume ran and punched Ghel to get him to move.

The two glared each other down for a minute, and then bolted me quick in tow although slightly slower.

I arrived at a large abandoned building. I loped up the stairs following their scents. When I got to the roof they, were talking about what the white wolf had done down at the giant tree.

"Tsume!" I called to him while trotting to his side.

"So not only do you hang out with a pack of humans but also with a half breed mutt!" The white wolf snarled.

"You have a lot of nerve for someone half dead." Tsume growled.

They jumped at each other growling, and snarling, Next thing I know Ghel comes running from the doorway swing his wrench weapon at the white wolf. Said wolf glared at me and Tsume and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize I did not put a disclaimer in the first chapter so **_**wolfs rain does not belong to me it belongs to whomever made it! I only own Rika! Sorry it's so late the only access to a computer is at school and even that is limited cause they can decide whether were allowed to go on the internet. Also in this chapter I realize that Ghel's death, and Cheza being happened in different days, but I'm….mushing some days together. Some other stuff might be out of place but I don't really have access to the show.**_

_Recap_

_Ghel had come in while Tsume and the white wolf had been fighting. He had swung his wrench at the white wolf causing him to pause but still run away, but not before sending one last glare and me and Tsume._

_End recap_

Ghel looked back at Tsume and stared for a moment "Your bleeding…" He observed, reaching out to wipe the blood off Tsume's forehead.

"Don't touch me Tsume yelled slapping Ghel's hand away.

I stopped listening there, I was used to Tsume talking to other humans this way and I didn't like hearing it. Glancing up I saw Tsume walking off. Turning to Ghel I licked his hand trying to bring him comfort. Looking up at him I tilted my head to the side whining,

Ghel kneeled down next to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his face in my fur. "I know your there with him, but I just wish he'd open up to someone who could talk…"

'You don't know the half of it…' I thought to myself.

Getting up Ghel wiped his face clean of tears. Patting my head he said that he would see me later.

Turning I sought out Tsume's scent. Following it I ended up walking through an alley way. Hearing growling I looked up to see, Tsume standing with a young boy that smelled of wolf, with a man and a gun and the dog from before staring at each other.

"Tsume?" I uttered quietly while tilting my head.

That seemed to get the attention of the old man; he cocked his gun and aimed for the boy. The boy gasped and Tsume ran and tackled the man, clamping down on his wrist. Tsume jumped back while grabbing the boy. They jumped up the building to the roof.

Meanwhile the blue dog sprinted at me. I turned tail and ran; I admit I'm not very good at fighting. She chased me all the way up some stairs and across connected roof tops. Stopping at the edge of the building we were running across I looked over the edge she had chased me to. It was a long fall

.

'I guess I have no choice but to fight…'Turning around I barely dodged an attack aimed at my paws, making her the one at the edge. Leapt at her and we fell over the edge, snarling and biting at each other. We landed in a pile of boxes, the fall knocking her out. I leapt out of the boxes, and past the swarming humans.

Getting around a corner I halted to take count of my injuries. I had a long cut on my right fore-leg that was bleeding slowly. Slowly limping forward I started to make my way to our fort; we had an up and coming raid later that same after noon.

*Outside the raid site*

Tsume is making me sit outside and wait for him to come back with the others. I was worried about Ghel…he had somehow talked Tsume into letting him come along.

Suddenly I heard rapid gun fire inside the building. Standing anxiously I trotted to the opening. Tsume's gang started pouring out of the entrance. Looking around I notice that Tsume was nowhere to be found, after everyone had filed away I slowly walked in. trying to catch Tsume's scent, I found a flowery on instead. Forgetting all about Tsume I followed this new one instead.

I snuck past several guards' that were running around frantically. Walking near a doorway where the scent was strongest a black and pink blur flew by me, taking the flowery scent with it. Curiosity got the best of me and I gently loped after it. I passed a few doorways and out of the building.

An earsplitting noise brought me down to the ground in pain. I pulled my paws over my ears. As suddenly as the sound started, the sound was gone. Getting up I stood confused at what had happened in only brief seconds. I then decided the flowery smell wasn't worth the pain my ears had suffered and didn't want to risk it again, and would go back to the fort.

Finally finding my way away from any bright artificial light I saw it was incredibly dark outside. Now Tsume had always taught me to find shelter at nighttime to avoid trouble for others, and for myself. So I followed his teachings, and found the nearest alleyway for the night. At the back of the alleyway I found a dry cardboard box big enough to curl up in. I stayed the night there.

*The next Day*

Bright light filtered through my eye lids bringing me awake. Opening my eyes I yawned largely exposing my sharp canines. Squabbling from noisy crows caught my attention, getting up I walked to the opening of the alleyway, and turned the corner. There I saw crows swooping down on a cinnamon colored wolf with silver bangle's on this right foreleg.

From what I could tell the wolf was rooting through garbage for food. The crows, being the annoying birds they are kept taunting him. The wolf gave up and trotted away. Being that the wolf was looked no older than me, I walked up to him carefully of course Tsume told me to never let my guard down. The wolf looked at me, and I stated.

You know you're a wolf right? Those crows didn't stand a chance against you."

His eyes looked surprised, as if not expecting me to speak to him.

"You're a wolf to?" he said, turning to me fully.

Before I had a chance to respond footsteps were heard, and a potato landed at his paws. We both looked up to see where it had come from. A young human girl was standing there looking about our age. She bent to get the vegetable from the ground, while keeping an eye on us. The wolf next to me stood and whined with puppy eyes. The human girl with eyes full of sympathy looked at him and pulled a few sausages from her bag of food, my stomach grumbled at the sight they both looked at me in surprise. I looked away.

"Here for both of you." She said.

The brown wolf warily took the meat from her hand. My ear flicked hearing a yelling in the distance. The girl looked up and ran, with one more glance at us. The wolf turned back to me with the sausages, and dropped a few at my paws, before eating his. I quickly ate mine.

"my names Toboe, what's yours?" He asked me.

I looked at him "Rika, my names Rika."

"That's a really pretty name!" he exclaimed.

I blushed under my fur "thanks. Toboe's pretty unique to…"

Toboe glanced away.

My ear flicked in the wind, hearing Tsume howling, calling me back. Toboe looked at me. " Hey I gotta go my papa's calling me back… I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later Rika!" he smiled widely.

I trotted away down the corner, and glanced back one more time at hi, before running off.

I quickly trotted back to the giant tree, our base, but found no one there. I sniffed out Tsume out to his room and found him sulking. Coming to a halt, panting, I sat in front of him.

"Hey Tsume, where is everyone? Where's Ghel?" I inquired

Tsume looked at me with brooding eyes. "They all left…"

My ears drooped a little;"….where's Ghel?" Ghel wouldn't of left Tsume on his own choice something was wrong.

"Ghel's dead." He looked away.

My ears pressed flat against my head, eyes tearing up, I stepped back. Going to a corner I sat stiffly, and then fell to the ground tears running down my face fur. I heard Tsume sigh and then his footsteps. He shifted to his grey wolf form and laid down behind me, curling his tail around me, comforting me as I cried for what in my eyes was my almost brother.

Tsume licked behind my ears in an attempt to placate me. My tears dried as I slowly fell asleep, my papa curled around me, protecting me.

*The next day*

I stayed with Tsume the whole day after I woke up. I followed him around with a gloomy cloud hovering over me. He had told me about Ghel's death, and about how he had told the gang to go away and find a new place.

That day we sort of lounged around most of the day until we had found we had run out of supplies, and then we went to steal some. On the way getting back Tsume had got shot at and it just barely grazed his arm, but it still bled. We slipped into the sewer and made our way back to the fort.

When we had got back one of Tsume's old member was there waiting. He told us that he had alerted the troops as to where our whereabouts and that they were coming fast. Then he left. We didn't really worry about them, for now.

*Later*

Me and Tsume were leaning against a wall, his cut had scabbed over. We were eating some burgers when the door slammed open. I stood up startled, there at the door stood Toboe!

He looked back out the doorway and announced, "These are them!" before trotting over to me and nibbled playfully on my neck fur, urging me to play. I pretended to ignore him before tackling him to the ground where we wrestled, while the other wolves talked.

All of a sudden from outside guns started being fired at our building forcing us to hide for cover.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here chapter three! **_

_**I do not have any ownership of wolf's rain of any kind…**_

_RECAP_

_He looked back out the doorway and announced, "These are them!" before trotting over to me and nibbled playfully on my neck fur, urging me to play. I pretended to ignore him before tackling him to the ground where we wrestled, while the other wolves talked._

_All of a sudden from outside guns started being fired at our building forcing us to hide for cover_.

_END RECAP_

Toboe covered me from the pellets of death, while the other's started yelling at Tsume something about paradise and how they were leaving and he had the choice of following or not. The white wolf led the large brown wolf out of the doorway, while silently telling Toboe to follow. Toboe looked at me before nudging me to follow them, I looked back at papa Tsume and he nodded.

We all ran out of the fortress and into the city. We ended up running to the place had fallen to his death. The white wolf went first, and then the brown, and then I. Toboe and Tsume following slightly behind the soldiers shooting at us all the while. I heard Toboe yelp and I glanced back; he had slipped off the pipe and was barely hanging on. Tsume nudged me before going back to Toboe and helping him up.

We managed to get out of the city and now I faced a problem, we had to jump off the outside wall of the city, and I hated heights. The white wolf and the brown wolf were already on the ground waiting for us.

Papa kicked Toboe off before picking me up by my scruff and jumping down. From there we all looked at each other before running off into the distance, the white wolf whose name I learned to be Kiba, running in the front. The large brown wolf whose name is Hige coming next. Toboe came next, me behind him nipping playfully at his heels, and Tsume at the very back watching me and Toboe and I play, making sure we kept up if we stopped to play.

Hige stopped suddenly putting his nose to the air scenting it. His eyes widened as he exclaimed that there was food down the next upcoming hill. Toboe and I yipped happily, wagging our tails at the mention of a potential meal. Coming over the crest of the hill we came to a corpse of a rotting deer. Hige went up to it and sniffed at it before stating that it was still good but that it would be a little tough.

**(I'm skipping the part with the robot and stuff.)**

After we all had our fill, with the exception of Tsume's grumbling about it, we started looking around for a cave or some kind of lodging for the night. Soon we found a cave that would barely all fit in. Kiba had me and Toboe dig out the bottom a little bit to make the cave bigger.

The sun was still up so Toboe and I didn't have to go into the cave to sleep yet, so we stayed outside to play. Tsume stayed out with us watching for humans, occasionally glancing towards us when Toboe pinned me down. Chewing on my ear, he glanced up at hearing Tsume's growl. I looked up at Tsume from under Toboe questioningly. He glanced away quickly at my look.

Looking back to Toboe I licked the underside if his chin, he froze, and I took the chance to go over to Tsume.

"What's wrong papa?" I asked curling up by him with my head tilted.

"Nothing Rika, just how do we know if we can trust this Kiba guy? What if paradise isn't real and we're just wasting time?" Tsume confided in me.

I crouched down keeping Toboe in my sites. "Well I don't think we'll ever really know, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." With that I pounced at Toboe missing, and having to bolt away before he caught me.

As the sun went down me and Toboe started feeling tired so Tsume ushered us inside the cave. I lay down in the back of the cave, and as Toboe went to lie down next to me Tsume growled. Toboe pinned his ears down and sulked to the other side of the cave. As I got comfy in my soft dirt pile Tsume licked my forehead, and gave Toboe a warning glance before leaving the cave. When I was sure He had gone I walked over to Toboe and lay down curled up next to him. He popped his head up to look at me in surprise.

"Why are you laying here? I thought Tsume didn't want me to sleep by you?" He questioned worriedly.

"Well I wanted to lay with you… if he asks we'll tell him I got cold. Ok?" I explained.

"Oh um, sure." He said while yawning widely.

I laid my head down on Toboe's front paws, and curled my tail around me. Toboe waited until I got comfortable before laying his head down on my neck, and wrapping his tail around my own. We slept next to each other that night.

*NEXT MORNING*

The next morning I woke up to growling. I opened my eyes to see Tsume leering at me and Toboe from across the cave. I ignored him and looked around, Kiba was gone, and Hige was sleeping while snoring loudly. Toboe was still asleep but his head was by mine instead of on my neck.

I steeled myself and looked up at Tsume.

"….Good morning papa…" I said skittishly.

He looked away before walking out of the cave. I sighed before detangling myself from Toboe, stood up and shook the dirt off my fur. I walked outside to relieve myself. I walked back into the cave and leaned against a wall and sit quietly, waiting for either Tsume to come back or Toboe to wake up. Somehow I ended up slipping down the wall as my eyes got heavy, and I fell asleep.

Later on in the day I woke from my sleep by Toboe nudging me with his snout.

"Come on Rika let's go, were heading to the next city!" Toboe said jubilantly.

I looked up at him, and then stood glancing at Tsume. He nodded before trotting up behind Kiba and Hige. We ended up on train tracks towards the next city where the smell of lunar flowers emanated.


End file.
